enraptured
by PureDestiney03-Garra'sGirl
Summary: Sakura haruno is the new girl at konaha college d on her first day makes an enemy out of the one and only gaara! Can love bloom between the two,or are their school days destined to be an all out war of survivor of the fitest? I know its a weird summery but just read it and tell me what ya think,k?
1. Chapter 1:here we go again

**A/N: yosh! MOSHI MOSHI EVERYONE! sorry I haven't been on in a 's start over by turning to a new page in our lives together!( wow how counselory did that sound) well this is my nee GaaSaku story! I hope you like it! **

enraptured

chapter 1-here we go again

My six-thirty alarm went off,I I rolled over with a grunt,and sat up.I groggily looked around the room,I'm not even close to being unpacked yet! I pushed the random boxes lying on the floor to the far wall of my ones that just had a bunch of pictures and books and stuff like that in it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my outfit for the day,before laying it by my bed and hitting the shower! This apple scented body wash smelled so good! After my shower I got dressed into my clothes,which was completely black.A black tank with faded white skulls, under a black hoodie(which I loved cause the hood was big and hid my face)with a black three-layer ruffle skort that stopped mid thigh,and black knee high socks with crossed bones on them. I looked over at my clock:six fifty-three.I made my bed and went to prepare my bento box for lunch,I grabbed a pack of poptarts. These are like the only things I could eat without getting sick of! I rushed back upstairs and combed through my pink hair(that I finally got to grow out to the middle of my back!) and flat ironed my bangs.I brushed my teeth,clock check:seven-fifteen.I grabbed my pack and shoved my bento box and apartment key inside I grabbed my wallet,cellphone, and a map of how to get to school.I slipped on my converse and locked the door.I looked around my new place(that just So happened to be soundproof,score!) and sighed.I was gonna make the best out if my new life .I closed the door and took off down the street.

I looked at the time on my phone: seven twenty-five. I had five minutes before I needed to be at school.I had been running around for ten minutes already! Give me a break universe!The school should be somewhere in this area,I was there before! Then I heard the school provides breakfast in the morning,so that meant that breakfast was over! I ran in the direction I heard the SCHOOL WAS HUGE! There were cherry trees surrounding the school and it had a large sign saying Konaha College High.I knew already that most of Lolita' s funding went towards education,but not this much! Was this the only school or something?! I pulled my scedual and ID card from my first period was home with a man named Kakashi. I ran up the steps and came in one of the side doors.I had a tour two months ago so I semi remembered where the classes were. I just had to swing a left,left,and a right and then it was a straight shot to home base! I turned the right corner,and a guy came bustin out of a classroom.

"watch where your running!"he yelled at had a beautiful shade of velvet hair,fairly pale skin,and seafoam eyes surrounded in bad,I was like a angry panda that kept screaming I'm not cute I will destroy you,which only makes you want to squeeze it bad I already labeled him as a total prick.

"watch where your sending doors flying!"I lowly yelled back.I didn't need any troubled.I stood up and dusted myself looked slightly shocked(I liked his face like that).Maybe people don't talk back to him. He had a look about him that said stay away cause I mean trouble!Well he wasn't about to walk all over me.I shot him a glare even though he probally didn't see it since my hoodie was covering my hair and face.I scooped my bag over my shoulder and looked down on didn't seem to like that one gave me a look that said I'm gonna make your life a living was nothing he could dish out I hadn't already conquered. I turned my back on the kinda cute prick-head,and walked towards kakashi-sensei's class.I was late now,no need to rush like earlier.I already made an enemy,i if it's a war he wants,its a war he's gonna get.I slid opened one of the rear doors so I could slip in the back and plan my much about making the best of this I sighed.I closed the door quietly behind me and darted to the closet empty seat. (I'm a magnet for trouble).I turned my head to the front of the room,here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2:keep hoping

**A/N:so ch.2 is up ! sorry for all the mistakes in the last one,enjoy!**

(~~~)-sakuras taughts

**me**

chapter 2-keep hoping

I sat in a seat in the rear and faced the front hoping the teacher wouldn't call me teacher...wasn't there.I looked at the they're running a little late.I looked around the class and gave it my first impression,everyone in the room needs of therapy. A loud blonde was screaming on the top of his desk about how he was going to become the mayor,while a busty purplette nodded her had her head down,was poking her fingers together, and shy thing probally had a crush on him,probally. No sense in jumping to conclusions. Beside them a girl with platinum blonde hair was putting on lipstick and making kissy faces at her little reflection in her mirror. She was probally as stuck up and self centered as they come.I mean either it was that or she had nerves of steal to not snap at the heaps of fanboys staring at her,or we're...until they passed her was yet another blonde.(Does this school have a blonde fetish or something?) who I swear just wrapped a peice of dynamite in clay,and stuck it in his pocket."would you shut up naruto! " someone yelled. The orange wearing one shot a glare and I followed it to a girl with four spiky ponytails,who was poking a boy that was... ASLEEP?! I decided that I will refer to them as the pinapples."temari...the blonde,naruto,hissed mind ya own buisness! I wasn't even talking to you!""you were talking loud enough to shake the whole school it 's a wonder on how Shikamaru slept through all your noise."a duck butt said(hehe duck butt).The boy smirked,and I promise half of the girls fainted."stay out of this teme!" naruto called."yea! this is mine and naruto's fight sasuke!" temari boy,sasuke?,sighed."whatever."

"you better not drag hinata in to this."threatened a boy with long brown hair and white eyes."yeah yeah neji, keep your cousin out of it,but I won't ever put hinata in ,hinata-chan."The purplette nodded and blushed a deep red. "Are you okay?" naruto said placing his hand on hinata's head. I felt just a little bit bad for hinata as I watched her passout."naruto you baka (I couldn't agree more) doing such things to a lady is unforgivable." neji said running a hand through his hair.(what the mess! did anyone else see the pink sparkley background with red rose pettles everywhere when he did that!?) I looked around the room...the rest of the fangirls passed only people still unaccounted for that had not passed out we're a boy by the window playing with some ants.A boy feeding a small white animal treats in his jacket.A girl with buns who was trying to sneakily sharpen a knife under the table.A boy with the thickest eyebrows you have ever seen.A cat boy with purple make-up. And a bunch of weirdos wearing red and black(probally from some gang).These people are what I will have to deal with all , better start scheduling some appointments and laying out the payment isn't gonna be for free.I looked at the clock for something to happened.14 minutes.14 minutes...15 seconds later,and no teacher. class is over in about 13 more minutes and we have accomplished NOTHING! The door opened(finally!) and in strolled...gaara. I over heard some of the girls taking about how scary the red raccoon was and I maybe sorta easedropped a little. So his name was gaara, his siblings were temari(pineapple #1) and kankuro (neko-san).Then I pulled out my headphones and listened to clarity by zedd on my phone,and started drawing one of those flowers where you start in the middle with my glitter pens.I countinued adding peddles and pretended like I didn't see him. He walked from the front towards the back.I noticed that people gave him a pretty wide berth and didn't look him in the countinued walking towards the back and I realized he was heading in my direction! (Oh snap!) He stopped by my seat and opened his mouth to say something,then the door opened again."WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"naruto yelled.(Kakashi you're a life saver).Gaara walked around the desk and sat RIGHT BY ME! I took my earbuds out but countinued drawing my flower,I refused to look at gaara. "well you see,there was a dog stuck in a sinkhole and I tried to get it out but I fell dog had burns so after we got out,I took it to a hospital but-"Kakashi started."SAVE IT!" the class yelled."well sheesh,anyway guys,look around you,see who your sitting people are the ones you'll be around for a little questions?"Kakashi asked."how long is a little while?" the boy with the dog asked. "untill I feel like switching you guys around .And kiba,we all know you have akamaru in your can take him out,as long as no one complains about him,he can stay."Kakashi said.(that's pretty nice of them) Kiba took a small puppy out of his jacket and placed it on his desk,who let out a cute little yawn.(KAWII!)Kakashi cleared his throat "Well try to get along this year and everyone is required to turn in a five paragraph essay about themselves two days from now, a good teacher needs to know his class dismissed." I promise you I had never packed so fast was glaring at me the whole time and having the badest person in school after you was not a nice feeling.I felt his eyes watching me as I left the room.(May this be the only class we share.)My next three classes went by with Kuineda,music with shizune(who is the assistant principal?),and math with five is lunch.I got a pack of poptarts from a vending machiene and headed toward the roof.I'll just have to keep hoping for things to get better.


	3. Chapter 3:not so bad

A/N:hey the new chapter is ! i know there are usually alot of errors but thats because it doesnt save it like how i type trying new methods so let me know what you guys TO THE STORY!

Me

(~~~) sakura's taughts

chapter 3: not so bad

As I laid down on the roof,I taught of possible ways to make friends with gaara. Having a bad boy as your friend is better than having him as your enemy."who are you?" I turned my head to see naruto staring strait at me.I subdued the small yelp of surprise that threatened to escape my lips,and straightened my skirt."my name's sakura haruno. I'm the new girl, we have homeroom together. By the way what are you doing up here?"(I can't believe I'm actually talking to this Baka).Naruto looked at me for a good sixteen seconds.(Not that it mattered since he couldn't see my hooded face)Then gave me this really adorable grin."well miss sakura,my name's naruto. I'm up here because the others said that they get sick of watching me eat jerks just don't understand the greatness of it. Care to join me for some ramen sometime?"(bold one aren't you) "maybe some other time...The others?" "my friends, i'll introduce you to them ! it should be starting soon!"naruto loudspeakers above my head suddenly made a strange clicking noise. "alrighty everyone. The world's best principle here.(who said she's the best,hmm!).Time to play the recording from last week's concert." (concert?) I gave naruto a look of confusion but all he did was mouth, you'll speakers started blasting a song that sounded really eyes widened in shock and I turned to naruto,who was smiling happily while eating his ninth cup of ramen. All I could do was sit there in shock as one of my favorite songs played. As the song ended naruto shot me a grin."so,did you like that song?" "liked? I loved it! There one of my favorite bands! the bassist shikamaru,the drummer neji,the guitar/backup singer naruto,and the mysterious lead singer no one 've got some crazy talent!" (wait,guitar/backup singer naruto,... !) He shot me a cheeky grin as realization shot an arrow through my heart. (oh my gosh) "Arigato, you what. meet up here tomorrow okay ". "why..." I asked suspiciously. He may have some skill but that doesn't mean I'll automatically trust him. "you'll see" He extended me a hand and helped me up. As I studied him from up close I noticed a bit of noodle on his cheek."um uzamaki-San, can call me naruto,friend perks". "Well ,naruto you have some noodles on your face."I watched an embarrassed naruto try(ftrylessly) to wipe the noodle off. After a pitifully cute thirty seconds,"here,let me." I reached over and wiped the noodle of his face. "Arigato,sakura-chan"(he changed my suffix.) "no prob naruto-kun.(KUN! what is wrong with me!" He smiled another cheeky grin and turned to open the door that led back to inside."yep,I'll make you my go, sakura-chan" As I followed him down the stairs I realized something else. That one,i made my first friend,and that secondly he had a surprise for me may not be so bad after all.


End file.
